


Не Форкосиган

by Earel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Попытки Никки разобраться в себе, от детских лет и до взрослого возраста





	

— Ты — не Форкосиган!

Впервые это наглое утверждение Никки услышал в новой школе, куда ему пришлось перейти после того, как мать во второй раз вышла замуж. Да, в конце концов, император предупреждал, что из-за мер безопасности придется терпеть много новых неудобств. Но Никки не подозревал, что будет настолько плохо. Мама с папой несколько раз переезжали. Никки сменил столько школ, что уже привык заново заводить друзей, вливаться в компании, где все друг друга давно знают, а он приходит со стороны...

Элитное частное учебное заведение для потомков всяких лордов выделялось на фоне череды прежних одинаковых школ. Сначала, правда, ему показалось, что будет обычная скучища. Учитель представил его классу, попросил рассказать о себе пару слов. Никки знал, что надо говорить. Да просто повторить информацию о себе. Я такой-то. Переехал и потому пошел в новую школу.

Да, конечно же.

Он не смог закончить даже первую фразу. Из-за первой парты поднялся мальчишка, которого он видел впервые в жизни, и обличающе заявил:

— Ты — не Форкосиган!

Никки не успел найти подходящий ответ сходу, учитель пресек замаячившую на горизонте потасовку, отправил его за парту, начал урок. Никки честно пытался слушать и запоминать, получалось неважно. Мальчишка поглядывал на него свысока. «Знай свое место».

Да что он им сделал-то?! При чем тут его фамилия?! Учитель делал вид, что всё в порядке. Значит, придется рассчитывать только на себя. В том, что продолжение у инцидента обязательно будет, Никки не сомневался.

После уроков давешний мальчишка, Форадлер, перехватил его у ворот школы. Никки подобрался, поставил портфель на землю, чтобы не мешал.

— Не думай, что мы все испугались твоего отчима, Форсуассон. Ты не становишься кем-то значительным от того, что он — Аудитор.

— Лорд Имперский Аудитор, — хмуро поправил его Никки.

— На твоем месте я... — Форадлер осекся.

Никки обернулся, чтобы понять, что за выросший из земли монолит отбрасывает тень в их сторону. И каким образом монолит заставил Форадлера умолкнуть.

— Оруженосец Роик! — поприветствовал он со смесью облегчения и раздражения. Нет, все-таки, хотелось разобраться с придурком Форадлером самостоятельно. И это еще вопрос, кто из них ушел бы с разбитым носом.

— Добрый день. Машина ждет. Мастер Николай, — добавил Роик, глядя на него примерно так же, как всегда смотрел на Майлза. Никки едва не зааплодировал, оценив поддержку.

— Обсудим это завтра, — он подхватил портфель. Роик вежливо пропустил его вперед. Никки отчаянно хотел обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Форадлера, но было нельзя. Он и так переживал, как бы другие не сочли, что он прячется за чужую спину.

Нет, он никому не пожалуется. И разберется сам.

«Ты — не Форкосиган». Как будто он вообще пытался выдать себя за Форкосигана. Бабушка Корделия очень хорошо его приняла, и дядя Марк очень забавный. А еще с Артуром Пимом они сразу подружились, и матушка Кости угощает его разными вкусностями. Но в гостях у дяди Хью тоже интересно, и Эди всегда слушает про скачковые корабли...

Какое вообще другим дело до его семьи?

***

Никки сидел у изгороди конюшни и делал вид, что присматривает за Алексом. Они торчали в Форкосиган-Сюрло уже вторую неделю. Доступные окрестности Никки облазил за пару дней. За спиной в некотором отдалении постоянно маячил кто-то из взрослых, так что это развлечение быстро ему надоело. От игр на комме уже тошнило. Он взялся было помогать садовнику, но после пятнадцатого «нет, не трогайте это, мастер Николай!» поставил ведро и ушел в дом. Будто ему три годика! Он видел, как мама ухаживает за растениями! Не такой уж он и идиот! И вообще, он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы остаться в столице. В конце концов, он школу скоро заканчивает! Ну не вымирает особняк! Нашлось бы, кому присмотреть за ним, если мама так переживает!

Он открыл учебник, «Введение в математику пятимерного пространства». Самый лучший способ занять мозг. Читать приходилось медленно, чтобы понимать вообще, о чем речь. Учебник он стянул у дедушки Фортица (тот, впрочем, не возражал), так что от обложки тянуло шоколадом. В животе забурчало. Можно было бы пойти на кухню, послоняться с несчастным видом перед матушкой Кости. Но он и так тут постоянно ест. Скоро его ни один скачковый корабль вообще не поднимет.

Лошадь — тем более.

Никки поднял глаза от книги. Счастливый Алекс под руководством конюха кормил пони с ладошки. Как он обожает этих зверюг. Зверюги его тоже, хм. Никки не мог не признавать лошадей красивыми и благородными животными, но от езды верхом не получал решительно никакого удовольствия. У лошади нет никаких кнопок и рычагов. Если она хорошо выезжена, то слушается седока, это да. Но Никки не особо доверял средству передвижения, у которого нет никакого интерактивного интерфейса.

— Никки! — счастливо крикнул Алекс. — Хочешь проехаться с нами?

— Нет, спасибо, — он постарался улыбнуться.

— Ну почемууу! Ну давааай!

— Спасибо, Алекс, я не люблю кататься на лошади.

— Это потому, что ты — не Форкосиган. Папа сказал, у Форкосиганов оно в крови.

Никки захлопнул учебник, прикусив щеку изнутри. Алексу едва исполнилось четыре. Он не понимает, что говорит. Просто повторяет.

— Катайся сам, — сказал он после паузы, — я просто постою и посмотрю.

Нет, он — не Форкосиган. Пора привыкать, что его будут тыкать носом в этот факт все, кому не лень. Как там говорила бабушка Корделия? Главное — разобраться, почему тебя это задевает.

И нельзя же сказать, что в этой семье он чувствует себя чужим. Нет. И титул наследника ему совершенно не сдался. Пускай наследником будет Алекс, он уже сейчас в восторге от разных форских штучек. И со шпагой он наверняка будет чувствовать себя прекрасно. А Никки сможет учиться, где ему заблагорассудится. Быть кем хочет.

Он же никогда не хотел быть Форкосиганом.

Только их фамилия у всех на слуху. Форкосиганов могут ненавидеть, могут любить, могут им завидовать. Но все с ними считаются. А Форсуассоны? Самоубийство. Убийство, которое замяли из политических соображений. Унылая служба без происшествий.

Нет, он никому не скажет о своих сомнениях. Трудно даже для самого себя произнести вслух: «я не могу гордиться своей фамилией». Недостойно. Стыдно.

— Ну как, Никки, ну как, ты видел? — счастливый Алекс сунул повод конюху, подбежал и обнял за колени, глядя снизу вверх.

— Очень здорово! — Никки улыбнулся.

***

Весь такой легкий этот корабль. Глупости, конечно. Массивный, как и положено уважающему себя грузовику. Но такой быстрый, такой красивый. Николай сразу влюбился в него, как только увидел. Конечно, корабли не были одушевленными. Но никто из пилотов не оспаривал наличие некоторой мистической интуитивной связи, у всех были разные странные привычки, связанные с этим допущением.

Николай всегда проводил кончиками пальцев по второй сверху левой панели, когда входил в кабину. Краска там была особенно гладкой и теплой. Ну или казалась таковой. Пилоты находили себе хорошие приметы, где могли.

— Форсуассон, — Молари кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

— Как дежурство?

— Скинул на комм, — отозвался Молари. Николай занял свое место, подключил нейроконтакты.

Зря Майлз говорил, что в полетах нет ничего интересного. Нет, конечно, увольнительные приятно разнообразили быт. Но для Николая темнота за иллюминаторами никогда не была одинаковой. Допуская, что не все разделяют его убеждения, он держал эмоции при себе. Однако же на дежурство всегда заступал с удовольствием.

Может, с возрастом ситуация изменится, но Николай предпочитал об этом не задумываться. Зачем заранее настраивать себя на унылую рутину, если пока что все нравится?

Отец не верил, что он добьется своего. Считал детским капризом. Хоть и покупал модели кораблей, разрешал отслеживать новые выпуски.

Не факт, что они смогли бы оплатить обучение, если бы отец остался в живых.

С той памятной беседы у императора Николай почти не обсуждал смерть отца. Ни с кем. Кто бы понял? Маме наверняка было бы больно слушать. У Майлза не было времени, да и раскрываться перед ним настолько было как-то неуютно. Больше никто и не был в курсе подробностей.

«Смерть смывает все долги чести. Поэтому, в моих глазах, он искупил свое преступление и восстановил доброе имя».

Чего стоит доброе имя семьи Форсуассон в таких условиях? Никто не знает. Но он, Николай Форсуассон, знает. Этого достаточно. Иногда его посещала трусливая мысль «лучше бы мне ничего не говорили». Он тут же стыдил себя за попытки прятать голову в песок. Факты не отменяются из-за того, что ты не в курсе.

От мрачных мыслей отвлекло смутное ощущение неправильности. Что-то было не так. Николай принялся внимательно скроллить показания приборов, но после первой четверти лога корабль едва ощутимо тряхнуло.

Неполадка в маневровом двигателе. Николай отправил кодовое сообщение в машинное отделение, хотя там уже наверняка заметили и забегали. Он переключился на основной, сосредоточившись на поддержании баланса. До орбиты осталось немного. Уже совсем скоро можно будет вызвать ремонтную бригаду станции на помощь местным механикам. Надо просто добраться до орбиты.

— Персоналу — схема три. Повторяю, персоналу — схема три, — быстро проговорил он и переключил связь на прием. Что ж, теперь они хотя бы займут места и пристегнутся.

На его предыдущем корабле эфир был бы уже забит вопросами «Форсуассон, что происходит?!!». Одна из причин, почему он добился перевода. Николай переключил управление с автоматики на ручное: основной двигатель явно справлялся с трудом. В таких случаях автоматика начинала искать усредненные варианты решения проблемы, и Николай предпочитал в подобной ситуации контролировать приборы сам.

За спиной прошелестела дверь. Наверняка, Молари примчался. Ну и зря, что тут делать двум пилотам. Либо справится один, либо крышка им всем. Николай даже не стал оборачиваться, чтобы не терять концентрацию.

Кресло второго пилота мягко скрипнуло.

— Форсуассон, починка займет какое-то время. Справишься? Прислать помощь?

Николай бросил взгляд на комм. Тот работал. Что привело сюда капитана Форинниса? Выяснять, что происходит, было некогда.

— Нет, — ответил он, не отвлекаясь от приборов, — справлюсь сам, до орбиты недалеко.

— Хорошо, — если этот тип никак не отреагировал на отсутствие «сэр», дела на корабле шли неважно. К офицерам барраярского военного эскорта Николаю было не привыкать. С подобными личностями, начисто лишенными чувства юмора, он с детства не раз сталкивался. Корабль еще раз тряхнуло. Фориннис устроился поудобнее, забубнил что-то в свой комм.

Да он даже не командир этого корабля!

Тут или нервничаешь, или ведешь корабль. Николай нахмурился, переключая тумблеры. Чего они там возятся в машинном? Чем они вообще перед вылетом занимались? Маневровый двигатель — не такая хрупкая штуковина, чтобы внезапно ломаться от удара метеорита по обшивке.

Больше рассуждать не получалось. Николай выжимал из основного двигателя, что мог. Даже Фориннис в соседнем кресле не мешал. На подлете к орбите в иллюминаторах появились ремонтные катеры в сопровождении военного корабля. Фориннис поднялся и тихо вышел. Один из катеров гравилучом подхватил несчастный грузовик, и Николай позволил себе слегка расслабиться. Всё. По крайней мере, они не дрейфуют куда-то в медвежий угол галактики, и Фориннис больше не торчит над душой, чем не повод для радости.

Майлз еще что-то говорит о скучной пилотской работе, ха!

В кабину влетел взмыленный Молари, остановился рядом.

— Форсуассон, как ты тут?

— Да нормально, — слегка удивился Николай.

— Вот это самообладание, — отдышавшись, Молари занял место второго пилота. Да, он тут смотрелся явно органичнее, чем Фориннис.

— Да ладно, неужели в училище не отрабатывали такую ситуацию? — пожал плечами Николай, переключаясь обратно на автоматику.

— Какую? Захват заложника?

— Что?

— Так кто-то из техников забаррикадировался в машинном отделении, я думал, Фориннис тебе сказал, я видел, как он выходил отсюда! Ты теперь герой, Форсуассон!

— Что? — бестолково переспросил Николай. Это объясняло присутствие капитана в пилотской кабине, равно как и внезапную неполадку двигателя, но...

— Вот увидишь, тебе еще премию дадут.

Было крайне странным и неловким выслушивать похвалы — ни за что. Он выполнял свою работу. Ни сном, ни духом не ведал о каких-то проблемах... нетехнического характера. Куда смотрели орлы Форинниса? Почему вообще на борт поднялся человек, потенциально способный брать заложников и где бы то ни было баррикадироваться?

Было бы наивным ожидать, что мама ничего не узнает. Послание по лучу настигло его сразу же после окончания официального разбирательства.

«...Я очень волновалась за тебя, Никки, когда до меня дошли новости. Мне сказали, что с тобой все в порядке, но ты бы крайне меня обязал, если бы послал хоть записку. Я надеялась, что ты на своем жизненном пути не будешь влипать в такое количество приключений, как Майлз...»

Бедная мама. Ну и что, что он не Форкосиган?


End file.
